Turn around, look at me
by Thecricketsarecalling
Summary: In a different twist of fate, Ian and Wendy are responsible for their own future.
1. Chapter 1

"_**Turn Around, Look At Me" – The Lettermen**_

All things aside…they had been right. McKinley was the cause of Wendy's death.

It all began when she was racing to get to the tercentennial. Her car quickly speeding down the lone overcast road. Her large doe brown eyes looking up in the rearview mirror as her radio began playing that same haunting song.

"_There is someone walking behind you. Turn around, look at me. There is someone watching your footsteps, turn around…"_

Her heart pounding in her chest she pressed the gas down further, and began pushing her tiny red car to seventy. Eyeing her rearview mirror again she saw headlights about forty or so feet behind her.

It was Ian's van, and it was gaining on her.

Looking back at the road she gasped, a dog or wolf had gotten into the middle of the road. Grabbing the steering wheel, she jerked it away and felt the car begin to skid. Screaming, she heard the tires screech before the she began crashing down the side of the wall and into a ditch.

Moments later everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

When Wendy opened her eyes, for a brief second she thought she could see Jason smiling at her, pointing and saying…

"I'll meet you at the end!"

Her eyes fluttering, suddenly her vision cleared and reality came crashing down on her.

Ian was there, on top of her and his eyes wild.

Wendy blinked, and felt warm blood begin to dribble down her temple and onto the dew covered grass she laid on. Her ribs ached, and her lips felt swollen. Glancing over, she saw her car had crashed and the entire front end was caved in from the tree she hit. Laying there her eyes darted and saw she had swerved off into a small ditch on the side of the road. Her car had perfectly made it down the small grassy slope and out of sight for anyone driving by.

She saw the driver's door open, glass was everywhere.

Her eyes fluttered over to Ian and that's when it dawned on her with what was exactly happening. She tried to move, but Ian's weight made it impossible.

"You…killed Erin! You fucking bitch!"

"Ian no! Please!"

Struggling, she tried slapping him away. His face seemed drawn and pale, his eyes empty of any emotion. For a brief second, Wendy remembered the night before. How helpless and terrified Ian's heartbroken eyes seemed when he looked at her just moments after Erin had died.

Wendy remembered how her stomach rolled, looking at Erin's body lay lifeless against the floor. She remembered Ian looking at her, outraged and alone.

"NO!"

His scream seemed so helpless and alone. She knew the second they looked at each other he had completely lost his mind.

Struggling again she tried her hardest to bring up her knee and to shove him off her. Ian didn't weight much, but he was at least a good three inches taller than her. At this exact moment it seemed his lanky body weighed a million pounds. Trying her hardest to push him away Ian snatched a handful of Wendy's hair causing her to cry out as he pulled her head forward.

Glaring at her he showed her his teeth as his hand pulled tighter on her hair which seemed at any moment to break away from her scalp. His face just an inch away from hers, she saw how empty and crazed his eyes looked. How pale and skinny and face was, how thick and dark his bangs were that hung out.

She smelled cigarettes on him as he raised his free hand and slapped her.

"HELP SOMEONE HELP PLEASE!"

Wendy began to trash her head from side to side, screaming at the top of her lungs before Ian's hand let go of her head, causing it to crash hard against the ground as his hand quickly covered her nose and mouth, pressing down as hard as he could.

Wendy's eyes budged for a second, all oxygen completely getting caught off. Struggling, she tried to grab her hands and pry his hand off her so she could breath but she couldn't.

It seemed hard to believe she had known Ian ever since the first grade. He was always the weird kid, the one who distanced himself from everyone else. Using his attitude and sense of humor to keep everyone at arm's length. Wendy remembered when they were Freshmen how they had the same gym period. Wendy remembered walking to the locker room when she saw Ian roll up the sleeves of the faded band T-shirt he was wearing.

There were horrible bruises on his arms, one of them looked like cigarette burns.

Wendy stopped dead in her tracks, staring before he looked up and quickly put down his sleeve. His eyes dropped, ashamed. Quickly Wendy hurried away, pretending not to have noticed. Later on when she was walking to English, he came out of nowhere and began walking beside her down the hallway.

"My step-dad."

Wendy was caught off guard.

"Huh?"

Ian and her had been in the same classes, but barley said more than a couple of words to each other at a time. When they were much smaller they attended the same preschool and like so many people began to distance themselves within time. Wendy remembered when they were in the 5th grade how Ian's mother had died in a car wreck suddenly and how he had missed nearly a month of school. There were plenty of rumors afterwards, that his step-father was abusive and drank a lot…but nobody, most of all on her side of town didn't seem to want to bother with anything that didn't have to do with their business.

Ian's real dad had died when he was just a few years old. Nobody really knew the details. Wendy had liked Ian's mother though. She worked at the hair salon downtown and always looked so pretty in her skirts and tall boots. Flashing a smile whenever she got into her car and always waving to all the girls who walked by.

After she died, Ian seemed to become a completely different person. It was as if his heart was replaced by a stone. He showed little to any emotion and always cracked bad jokes whenever somebody came too close.

Wendy remembered looking at him as they hurried down the busy halls before the bell rang. Ian had his backpack thrown over one shoulder and looked at her.

"You saw the marks on my arm…it was from my step-dad. He got a little drunk last night and decided to have it out with me."

Wendy didn't know what to say. Her entire life everything had been so sheltered. She had always been the one in control. Her father had left when she was seven, but her mother had made up for everything else. She was on the honor role, in nearly club, and had just began dating Jason who was on the soccer, basketball, football, and hockey team. She couldn't wait for the next three years of high school, and the start of her new perfect life.

"Why don't…you tell someone?"

Ian shrugged.

"I've tried, but nobody ever seems to believe it. I'll split in another year or so…just don't say anything okay?"

Wendy nodded quickly, she was going to be late for English. Ian smiled before patting her on the arm.

"Cool, see you later Wendy."

She watched him walk away, down the hall and swallowed up by the hundreds of students. Standing there, she couldn't believe it.

All was forgotten when Jason snuck up behind her, laughing and kissing her neck.

She knew Ian had found somebody when Erin transferred the following year. Just like him she didn't have any family, living with her aunt and two cousins. She was an outsider just like him and it seemed to be love at first sight.

As soon as Ian was kicked out, he moved in with Erin and her cousins. They worked at the hardware store and once she overheard Erin say they were saving up to move to Los Angeles the following year.

Wendy guessed everyone found their special someone. For her…she thought it was Jason.

That all of course came shattering down a month ago. Now Wendy was fighting something she couldn't control or explain.

Ian had lost the only person who kept him grounded. The only person who understood him, and the only person who loved him.

Wendy was now on the side of the road, hurt and bleeding and completely helpless. Ian was just like her…death still wanted them and had taken nearly everything they loved away. Struggling Wendy thought of her sister and Kevin…they needed her.

Her chest began to hurt, her vision beginning to blur. Her need to breath was getting worse and worse as her eyes began to roll back into her head. Right before she thought she would pass out, Ian's hand came off her nose and mouth, causing an unlimited supply of oxygen to rush into her lungs. Gasping, Wendy choked and blinked a few times trying her hardest not to pass out. Turning her head to the side she continued to cough, when she tried to scream again.

Ian's hand lashed out to her throat, causing her to cry.

"Ian please no! You need to listen!"

Ian slapped her across the face, causing her to cry out as he began to violently undo her jeans. Wendy's eyes widened, seeing what was happening and struggled even more. His hand reached down in-between them, fumbling to undo the buttons. Wendy tried to put her hands down to stop him but his free hand kept slapping them away.

"NO! PLEASE NO!"

Ian leaned in close, his warm breath going against her skin. Yanking back her hair, he gritted his teeth.

"You're going to pay you fucking little bitch!"

Wendy closed her eyes, trying to remember the Ian she knew when she was little. The one who used to play with her when they were in the first and second grade. The boy with the thick black hair who used to hold her hand and laugh whenever they played on the swings. The boy who had gone to the same school as her, who often sat a few seats behind her with his feet up grinning from ear to ear. The boy who she saw last night cry in utter loss and stare right at her.

She remembered this past March, it was a Friday afternoon and she had study hal.

She remembered walking to her locker, the hallways completely deserted when she heard her name.

"Hey Wendy…"

She remembered looking over and seeing Ian leaning against the wall, wearing a pair of sunglasses on. Any other time Wendy would of just ignored this. Ian was a strange kid who hardly said anything to her and did his own thing, but instead she got a funny feeling in her stomach once she noticed they were the only two ones in the hallway at the moment.

Ian walked over slowly.

"Listen I need your help in something."

Wendy opened her locker and put her books away before pulling out her folders and purse.

"You're not cheating off my history test…"

Wendy said in a very annoyed voice, that's when Ian shook his head and slowly lowered his sunglasses.

Wendy almost gasped, he had a horrible swelled black eye.

Ian stared at her, knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"It's my step-dad…he ran into me this morning and we had it out, he was drinking again…I would have ditched but today is Erin's birthday."

Wendy was at a complete loss of words.

"Umm, where is she?"

Usually those two were joined at the hip.

"She's got a pretty bad cold and stayed home, I wanted to surprise her tonight after work but I don't want her to see me like this. I called her earlier after it happened and she doesn't know…I don't want her to worry…"

Wendy gulped, her biggest problem in her life right now was finding the right colored tux for Jason for the prom. Standing there she took a second before shifting her feet.

"Okay, what do you need."

Ian looked helpless and shrugged.

"I can't wear sunglasses at work or when I see her…I don't want her to see me like this…you're a girl, isn't there some way I can cover it up?"

The next thing Wendy remembered was sneaking into the downstairs bathroom near the music room and standing with Ian near the sinks. Thankfully at this time of the day nobody ever came in and she knew they wouldn't be interrupted.

She had her purse open and very lightly dabbed her foundation around Ian's eye, using her slender fingertips to blend it.

"Your paler than me but if you blend it the right way it takes most of it away, just looks like your eye is a little puffy."

Ian turned to look at her work in the mirror and smiled.

"Holy shit."

Wendy smiled before Ian turned towards her, for an odd moment they locked eyes and there was silence. Wendy felt her heart pound in her chest before Ian dropped his eyes and cleared his throat.

"Ummm, thanks Wendy…I really didn't know who to ask…"

Wendy smiled before twisting the cap back on her foundation and handing it to him.

"Here keep it, you'll most likely have to reapply it after work before seeing her."

Ian shook his head.

"No, I can't take this it's yours…"

Wendy put it in his hand and smiled.

"It's fine, I have tons at home."

Ian looked down at the bottle and smiled.

"Thanks Wendy…"

Without even thinking he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, something they used to do in preschool behind the swings when they were little. Right away Wendy's heart skipped a beat, completely caught off guard before he pulled away, almost embarrassed and regretting what he did the second it happened.

It was awkward, but Ian quickly cleared his throat again and nervously laughed.

"I better go before your boyfriend kicks my ass."

Wendy looked up and forced a smile before watching him grab his book bag.

"Thanks again Wendy…"

Quickly he left her alone, stunned and not being able to wrap her mind about what happened.

Now here they were…so much had changed.

She fought, she struggled, she cried. His shaken hands held her down, screaming and tried slapping him away before he hit her straight across the face again. Her lip bleeding even more now, Wendy began to cry begging him to stop.

Ian reached down, yanking down the zipper of his jeans. Crying even louder, Wendy trashed her head back and forth trying with all her might to lift him off her.

"PLEASE SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP NO!"

Ian reached in-between them and undid his jeans completely before using his free hand to yank them down. Wendy thought for a split second she had her chance but it was hopeless. Crying, she wiggled underneath him as he pulled his jeans down completely and to his ankles. His hand grabbed one of her breasts, roughly cupping it before sliding his hand underneath her T-shirt and yanking down her bra. Wendy tried to fight, using her hands to try and stop him but he slapped her away, lifting up her shirt, it bundled together as his hands clawed at her plump breasts that seemed to be overflowing from her red bra. Yanking the cups down he shushed them with his free hand before sliding down to her bare stomach and then her jeans.

Crying she fought him but his hands roughly grabbed her by the hips, for a split second Wendy thought she had fought a chance to escape but he was being to strong. Yanking down her jeans, Wendy tightly held her legs together crying as he attempted to yank down her panties.

"IAN NO!"

She felt his erection against her bare leg through his boxers. Wendy screamed as loud as she could and faintly heard thunder sound in the distance. Moments later his fingers went into her panties and began to rip them. The sound of the cloth ripping apart made her sick as she continued to keep her thighs as tightly together as she could.

"PLEASE GOD PLEASE HELP!"

Within seconds they were torn off her and Ian was reaching down pulling his penis out from his boxers. For a brief second Wendy felt it against her stomach and she began to cry, fighting she hit his back and struggled but it was no use. She was pressed down as hard as she could in the grass, nobody was there…she was completely alone.

She thought of Jason and how badly she wanted him here.

Ian reached in-between her legs and began to pry her legs apart.

Wendy tried bringing down her hand to stop him but he held her in place.

"Hold still!"

He snapped at her. Wendy tried her hardest to keep her legs together before using all his strength to rip her legs apart and spread them.

Wendy remembered the night she lost her virginity two summers ago to Jason, how awkward yet romantic it was in the backseat of his jeep at the lake. She remembered all those times holding him, both covered in sweat and shaking.

He had been her soul mate…

She wanted to marry him…

Now Ian forced himself in-between her legs, spreading them as far as possible before laying down and adjusting himself. Looking down at her he grabbed her by the neck and forced her to look up at him. Wendy cried, shaking her head.

"Please Ian, please stop…"

"I want you to look at me…I want you to know how bad you hurt me you fucking little bitch."

Wendy cried as Ian reached down, taking his penis and ramming it into her with all his might. Wendy never felt so much pain before in her entire life. With Jason it had always been slow and gentle, now she felt as if she was being torn apart. Crying out loudly, Wendy felt her entire body go into shock as Ian buried his head and filled her all the way. Taking a second, Ian kept his head lowered as Wendy stared up at the overcast darkling sky with nothing but wide pain filled eyes.

This couldn't be happening, God wouldn't let this happen…

She tried to break away from the reality, she tried to make herself drift away and think of when everything was perfect. She tried to think of Jason but nothing but darkness came. Feeling his balls whack against her, Wendy stiffened.

Ian lifted his head before grabbing onto the back of her shoulders and holding her as tight as he could. Laying down and settling, he began to thrust away as hard as he could. Crying, Wendy tried to turn her head away but he wouldn't let her. Her slaps and pushes away seemed useless as he pumped down into her and found a rhythm. Small raindrops flecked on Wendy's stunned face as she cried completely disgusted and laid there limply as he had his way with her.

Ian held onto her as right as he could, his grip clutching onto her his fingers dug into her skin. His body bounced up and down as he thrusted away, his back arching as he laid in-between her two spread and hung legs as he drove into her over and over again. Wendy cried, hearing his skin slap against hers and laid her head back crying. Snapping her eyes shut she couldn't even look at him.

Still fully erect inside of her, Ian pumped up and down causing her back to move backwards slightly and to rock slightly back and forth as he caused her thighs to spread as far as they could, hurting from the force of his body weight laying in-between them.

Ian held onto her back and began to bounce inside of her from his thrusts which never seemed to end. Over and over again he drove himself all the way up into the womb, causing her cries to become more and more weak. For a brief second Ian slowed making Wendy's eyes to open, she knew she was bleeding and her inside felt on fire.

Ian pulled his penis out and it flopped back and forth in-between her legs, pre-cum on its tip. Wendy saw it only for a second along with his balls which hung out swollen and rubbing against her inner thighs. Wendy attempted to close her sore legs but he was in the way. Taking his boxers he yanked them down completely and pushed them down to his ankles where his jeans were. Completely naked from the waist down he grabbed his penis and shoved himself into her again.

Wendy screamed even louder, the pain wouldn't stop.

Taking a second drew out a long thrust which hurt and made her ache inside. Closing his eyes he relaxed before her weak hand tried it's hardest to move down but he slapped it away.

"Hold still damnit!"

He snapped at her, grabbing her throat again and making her look at him.

Settling down he used his free hand and felt her breasts, in vain she tried covering herself up but he wouldn't allow her. Laying down he began to pump again and found a rhythm within seconds. Wendy knew he was young and would make this last as long as he could.

Ian's ass pumped up and down as he entered her, thrusting as roughly as he could before making her entire body rock with him again. Wendy cried weakly as he slowly began to make the thrusts more and more drawn out. Her legs hanging lifeless in-between his body, Wendy weakly looked up at the sky and prayed it would be over soon.

He thrusted again, even longer now before stopping, grabbing onto her even tighter he snapped his eyes shut and bit his bottom lip. Muttering a low groan, Ian lowered his head and thrusted much slower before completely climaxing inside her. Wendy cried at the painfully feeling of it as warmth filled her insides and dripped down her thighs.

Ian thrusted again still coming, making sure he had filled her completely. Lifting himself slightly, Wendy weakly looked down and saw the damage he had done as he sunk back inside her and began to slowly thrust.

He wouldn't finish.

Wendy cried as he took her hand and squeezed it .

Finally the second wave of him climaxed inside of her and the sticky warmth seemed to go on forward. One last thrust, Ian struggled to breath and collapsed ontop of her. Feeling his heart pound inside his chest against hers, Wendy stared off into space as he laid there on her trying to breath.

His weight was dead against her as he was still inside of her. Wendy's body was in shock, her breasts were crushed under him and her insides screamed.

She tried to remember Ian when they were friends, back when things were normal.

Laying there her glazed eyes stared up without any emotion.

Lifting his head a few minutes later, thunder still sounding off in the distance, he stared down at her and they locked eyes.

For a brief second Wendy saw Ian snap out of it and see exactly what a horrible thing he had done.

"Wendy?"

He asked almost slightly shocked.

Wendy then saw her chance and pushed him off her, feeling his penis slide out of her she yelled and was able to roll out from under him. Ian laid in the grass for a second as Wendy attempted to stand up before tripping. Struggling he yanked up and jeans, seeing the horrible mess he had left all over her legs and began to crawl up the hill towards the road.

"WENDY!"

He screamed but she ran up as fast as she could, it was nearly dark now and she couldn't let herself collapse nor think about what had just happened. Crying she made herself up on the embankment and saw Ian's van. Running towards it she pulled the driver's door open and saw the keys were inside. With shaken hands she turned the engine on and blinked.

Her insides and legs were killing her.

Blinking past the tears she threw the van into drive and began to speed away.

At that exact moment Ian had pulled up his boxers and jeans and ran up the hill watching the lights of his van disappear into the night.

Making fists he knew exactly where she was going and planned on going there to finish what he started. Looking down at himself he knew how sore he felt but couldn't let that slow him down, he had business he needed to finish. Quickly he began running down the dark road, knowing the field was just a mile or so away.

There he would find her…even though he had just put inside of her the very one thing that would kill her.


	3. Chapter 3

Wendy nearly lost control of Ian's van twice while speeding to the tercentennial. Her hands gripping the steering-wheel, her sneakered foot pressed down on the gas as hard as it could while her vision began to blur with tears.

The light rain had stopped and the night sky loomed down on her as she struggled to stop swerving. Her legs felt as if they were made of jello and the crotch of her jeans were soaking through with blood. Trying her hardest not to lose control of the car her head pounded before she let out a complete and utter cry of despair.

She had been violently raped.

Ian had taken something from her that left her completely numb and empty inside, something much worse than how she felt after Jason died. Driving as fast as she could, she knew now no matter what happened nothing would never be the same. She didn't understand why it had to happen to her, was this a punishment?

Her mind kept going back to those seven or so minutes on the side of the road.

How many cars must have driven by, completely unaware that a few feet away off the road a horrible thing was happening. How long had it really been? Wendy hitched in a deep breath and remembered the drained stunned face of his the night before in the hardware store after Erin had slipped and fell backwards on the nail gun. Wendy remembered Erin's lifeless body slummed up against shelf's and how her nerve endings caused her to slightly cry out as those nails stuck out of her skull and hand. Wendy remembered how sick she felt before looking over, her tear filled eyes locking with his.

"NO!"

His cry echoed in her head.

Kevin had been the one who raced and called the police, within minutes an ambulance came while Ian had scrambled over to Erin's body.

Wendy stood back, her arms aching from falling and having the worst unsettling feeling enter her body. She had witnessed too many people die, she honestly thoughts she was going to lose her mind.

She watched as Ian knelt beside Erin's body, using the back of his hand to cover his mouth as he gagged. Silent tears rolled down his face as his hands shook all over before gently touching Erin's shoulder.

Wendy watched before the paramedics and police raced in, of course they had questions.

The last she saw of Ian was him being lead away for questioning at the station.

How could she have been so stupid? She should have known he was following her.

Her insides were sore and her thighs were killing her, sitting there she took a deep breath and knew no matter what had happened she had to get to her sister and Kevin.

_**A mile or so behind…**_

Rage…

That's the only thing Ian felt as he walked on the side of the darkened forest road.

Complete and utter rage.

It was nice to feel something in the last twenty-four or so hours since Erin had died. This blank emptiness the police claimed to be delayed shock was beginning to make him feel as if he was completely going insane.

The truth was…he had.

Everything that had happened was a complete blur. He remembered Wendy and Kevin coming to Build-It and how they had tried to explain their crazy story of the rollercoaster and the deaths that had followed. Ian being his usual self had in fact begun to feel scared, mostly after hearing from the two of them about the horrible accident that had taken place that very same afternoon.

He heard what they had to say but did what he always did…

He didn't believe and pretended.

He make a joke about it and acted his usual smartass self, poking fun at their theory and laughing all the entire thing. But deep down inside ever since the senior night had happened less than a month or so ago, he had been pretty shaken up. If it hadn't been for Wendy, Erin and him would have died.

Would that have been better?

His entire life honestly had fallen apart the day his mother died. Since then everything had been a complete living hell. He got through each day hoping something better would happen, that if there was a God he would take pity or Ian and just find a purpose for him or just take away all this horrible pain that had followed him since he lost his mom. When he found Erin he thought that had been it. All his life he had been the weird one, the scary one that nobody really got along with. Erin had been different and they somehow found each other. He really didn't know if it was love, but the past few years they had been together he felt safe…there was somebody else to go against the world with him…and maybe, just maybe there was a future ahead for him no matter how unknown it was.

But last night that had all ended.

He watched as Erin, the girl who seemed to be the only one to make him smile. The girl who made his life just a little better each day, the girl who had promised to love and stay with him forever.

The image of her poor body kept flashing in his mind over and over again.

He really now didn't have anyone, he was alone.

He wanted to make her pay.

It was nightfall now and a few stars were out in the sky. The wind had picked up and Ian continued to walk in his black zip-up hoodie. His thick black hair fell in his eyes as he make his way further down the road. No cars had past him yet and he walked alone in the darkness.

He didn't care if Wendy had told someone and had gotten help. In fact he didn't care if ten million police cars rode up behind him at any moment. He was set on doing something, and that was making this all end.

He had nothing now and he hated himself enough to make himself believe Wendy was the cause.

He would make her pay, in fact he wanted to make her suffer.

The truth was, as much as he loved Erin, as much as she had really been the only good thing in his life there was a deep dark secret he held inside of him.

He had loved Wendy for years.

It seemed typical for such a thing to happen but it did. Ian didn't exactly know when, but he had grown up with Wendy and had known her pretty much his entire life. He remembered really coming to terms about how he felt in high school when she began going out with Jason. Suddenly his small little 'crush' and fantasy had become real. She was no longer just a girl who had the same classes with him and took the same bus. She was becoming a woman and was changing. She was smart, beautiful, and everything he wasn't. He remembered in grade school they barley spoke but whenever they did, mostly after his mother died he played the part of the punk who gave the wise cracks and did the typical teasing to Wendy just to get her attention. More than once she told him to shut up and rolled her eyes at him, but any moment…even so small as to sit beside her during gym class he was thrilled.

Each night thinking about her was his escape from his step-father. No matter how bad things got he would lay awake at night thinking about her and day-dreaming. Sometimes he would pretend the two were boyfriend and girlfriend. Holding hands down the hall and kissing each other before class. He would pretend maybe then things would be different. That people would accept him and let him enter that inner circle that had begun forming in the fourth grade or so.

He would pretend that life would suddenly be wonderful again. That his step-father would just stop hating him and that terrible pain that had come with his mother's death would just go away. That being with her would make things so much better. Some nights when he was alone masturbating, he would tilt his head back snapping his eyes shut and pretending that he would be the one in fact to take her virginity. That laying on top of her and kissing her would make his entire body feel as if it was made out of pinpricks.

He would stare at his 8th grade yearbook sometimes and just smile at the quick little message she signed on the last day of school.

_Ian, can't wait to start high school with you! Woooo we'll be the class of 06, plenty of good times ahead! Have a great summer. – Wendy _

He often wondered in high school really would be different…that maybe, just maybe she would look at him in a different way and his dream would come true.

Of course it didn't.

Freshmen year he decided to share something with her once he noticed her looking at the marks his step-father gave him. Taking a chance, he told her the truth and knew that she was stunned. She came from a normal good home…things like this weren't heard of.

But she kept the secret and didn't judge. This made him honestly believe he loved her more…but then Jason came.

Jason was your all American normal teenager.

He came from a wealthy family, was on nearly every honor roll and sports team and seemed perfect in every way. He of course began dating Wendy and everyone commented on what a perfect couple they were. Watching them at lunch with their arms around each other made him sick.

Why him?

Time past and finally Erin came into his life.

He honestly thanked God every night for that happening. Erin was different like him and understood they were alone. He learned to love her…but in a different way. Over time it was just the two of them and he was able to take his mind off things. Wendy had Jason, and he had Erin.

Erin and him were planning on leaving the town once high school was over. Ian had thought this over and knew there was no future left for him anymore. Erin was willing to go with him and he decided it was the right choice.

Then the accident happened.

He saw how terrified Wendy was that night, and behind it all…he was scared too.

He hated to say it but he was happy Jason died. Working away the weeks since the accident happened he kept busy with Erin, but couldn't help but worry about Wendy. She was alone now, and he wanted so badly just to see her.

Now this happened.

He lost control.

He knew he hadn't been thinking, it all seemed to fall apart at once. Part of him hated her for what had happened, and another part just wanted this madness to stop. After her car crashed down the road his blank and empty mind completely snapped. He couldn't stop thinking about Erin or how much he wanted to die at that exact moment.

But not before he finished things…

Walking, his balls felt sore as did his legs. He had finally done what he had always dreamed of doing, yet a horrible pit was in his stomach. He couldn't think nor speak. He just wanted to kill her. His mind now was no longer replaying Erin's accident…or how badly he wanted revenge.

Now he kept thinking of those few minutes off the side of the road as he raped Wendy.

Raped, yes he had raped her.

He remembered how good his dick felt when he sunk into her, settling and how his balls throbbed as he drove himself in and out of her, feeling her squirm and struggle to escape. For those few minutes he was in complete control of his life.

He remembered how badly he wanted to cum inside of her right away, in fact twice he nearly did before he was finished, but every time he stared down at her terrified helpless eyes he couldn't cum and his erection wouldn't go down. In fact, he had never been so turned on before in his entire life. Walking forward he felt himself beginning to get another erection just thinking about it. He couldn't stop thinking about it.

He had done it and he was forced her to make it happen. In fact if for those pure few seconds that reality had returned to him he really didn't think he would have stopped. In fact, he knew he would have kept raping her until the next morning when somebody finally drove by and noticed her car.

He wanted her again, but knew it wasn't the time. Instead he wanted her dead.

He kept thinking back to it as a bulge formed in his jeans. He had finished in her and never before, not once with all those times with Erin did he find himself unable to stop. His balls had been so swollen and tight by the time he blew his load it hurt. He never saw so much cum before in his entire life, dripping out of her from between her legs and onto the grassy ground. He had driven himself into her enough to now know he had done something…

In the distance he thought he heard fireworks…he was close.

_**Later…**_

Wendy struggled to hold Kevin and her sister up. The tercentennial had become a massacre.

Wendy saw Ian walking past all the screaming people, his face pale and emotionless. Less than fifteen minutes ago he had been violently raping her on the side of the road.

It then dawned on her…

McKinley…

Her eyes widened as he began walking towards them.

"We have to get out of here now!"

"What's the deal?"

"Ian McKinley…he causes my death, in my photo I was wearing the McKinley grad-night shirt…he's the clue."

"What?"

"There's a first-aid tent, there will be security…"

Wendy grabbed onto them, struggling to walk as Ian followed, getting closer and closer. Looking at him her insides still ached. He was been inside of her, he had held her down on the side of the road and had done this terrible thing to her.

Yet…he couldn't stop thinking of him crying out the night before.

"Get the fuck out of here McKinley!"

Kevin yelled.

Ian kept following them, hitting some balloons that were in his way.

"Oh I'm just celebrating our town's tercentennial!"

Wendy glared at him, there was so much she wanted to scream at him, but she was still in such shock she honestly didn't think her mind had gotten the chance to catch up on what exactly had happened.

"You followed me!"

She was about to yell that he raped her and that he was a fucking bastard but she thought of Kevin and her sister, she knew saying that the two would stop and there was no time.

"Oh you are paranoid, but then again I saw what happened. You're the next right? You're the end of it aren't you. Man I would be paranoid too."

"You didn't even believe me!"

"Yeah well…seeing is believing."

Wendy felt sick, he had been inside of her, he had held her down and took something from her…now here he stood.

"You have to stay away from me!"

Ian stopped, almost stunned she would say such a thing.

"Have to? Wow that's extreme."

Fireworks blew off in the distance, sounding in the air.

Wendy stopped and locked eyes with his, she knew at that exact moment he wasn't finished with her, in fact both were thinking the same exact thing, their minds going back to what had happened on the side of the road between the two of them. How somehow, deep down inside…they both knew when he finished inside of her something had happened.

Something…

They stared at each other before Ian's eyebrows raised.

"Oh no way…"

Ian smirked and then pointed to her.

"Do I cause your death?"

Wendy stayed silent staring at him as his eyes darkened.

"Just like how you caused Erin's?"

Wendy looked at him, her chest beginning to tighten. She couldn't do this anymore, he was crazy. Trying to pull Kevin and her sister away to make a run for it, Ian jumped in the way, his hands up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What? You have a vision? Was I in it? Was I the photo?"

Another firework fired off as Wendy stared at him again, she knew she was still bleeding from what happened and could only begin to think of how badly he hurt himself as well.

"Just tell me how to start it off, let's get it over with!"

He screamed.

"You'll save me if you stay away…then it will all be over with."

Wendy said, hoping that her words would somehow reach the human side of him. That deep down inside he was still the little boy she used to hold hands with in preschool. That he hadn't completely lost his mind. But looking at him she knew something was different, they were connected somehow.

"What do I care? It skipped me! For me it is over I'm not dying! I'M NOT DYING!"

Wendy heard a creak behind her and saw the firework wagon tip over, three firework rockets lit up and began to speed towards them.

Throwing herself down, along with Kevin and her sister they hit the grass hard as the rockets barley missed them. For a split second Wendy looked up and watched as they just barely missed Ian who stood up with his arms up and to the side. Lighting up behind him it stuck the lift that held the town sign.

Once the sparkles settled, Wendy lifted her head and saw Ian turn, his face stunned before he laughed.

"You see! I'm not gonna die. It's you Wendy, you're dead!"

Ian stood there in his long sleeve red shirt and zip up black hoodie and jeans. For a split second as he pointed at her, grinning from ear to ear Wendy remembered the real Ian. The one she grew up with who was always misunderstood. The one who she always felt sorry for and who had kissed her that one day in the bathroom.

He had simply just gone crazy.

Then she thought of something as quick as it happened.

She had stopped using birth control right after Jason died. In fact she just simply forgot. After the funeral she lost interest in everything and those pills still to this day stayed unfinished under the sink at her house.

Ian hadn't worn a condom…and he had finished inside of her.

Her eyes widened.

What if he had gotten her pregnant?

He heart skipped a beat as she stared at them.

Then the horrible groaning sound of metal filled the air as Ian's eyes drifted up. The sign, twenty or so feet above him began to buckle, before he could even react it broke and came crashing down.

Kevin and her sister ducked down unable to watch but Wendy did as the sign fell right on him, with a loud thud a splash of blood gushed up and then silence.

Wendy blinked and looked at Ian's parts laying everywhere, along with his upper torso. His half of his body twitched for a second and then was still.

Ian was dead.

Wendy looked at the body in complete shock before her face crumbled.

"NO!"

Kevin and her sister looked at her as if she was insane.


	4. Chapter 4

Wendy screeched at the top of her lungs before running over to where the sign had fallen.

Julie and Kevin got to their knees and watched as she skidded in the grass and the last few fireworks lit up in the sky. The smell of gun powder was thick in the air and their stunned and blood covered faces were lit up in blues and reds.

Wendy stopped dead and looked down at the squished remains of Ian. Her heart pounding in her chest, her wide brown eyes scanned the ground and nearly all reality fell apart for her. The only thing she could think of was just mere moments before how he stood pointing at her and smiling.

"It's you Wendy! Your dead!"

He had seen it coming, the groaning bending metal and filled the air and within seconds it had smashed on top of him, making his entire body explode. Standing there, Wendy's mind went completely blank, any part of her that was still sane snapped as she stood there, her mouth open and her insides shaking and tears began to blur her vision. For a second she remembered him laying between her two spread legs on the side of the road. How for in reality he had raped her for only seven minutes or so…it seemed a lifetime. Little did she anyone know Ian had done more than just rape her…in fact he had done several different things to her when he lost all complete control.

One of which was cause her death and make her lose her mind.

Wendy stared down at Ian, most of his intestines and organs were smashed and pieces and chunks laid around the grass that was pooled with his blood. The sign had taken care of mostly everything other than his upper torso which laid beside the sign. What was left of him turned Wendy's stomach. He laid there completely lifeless, his pale face with no expression, his blank eyes open and staring off. His nose and face was splattered and bleeding, and his fingers still twitched.

For a brief second Wendy thought he was alive.

"Ian?"

She asked, her voice cracked and uneven, slowly making her way over to him she stared down. Silent tears ran down her face as she looked down at him.

Kevin and Julie got up and looked at each other.

"Ian?"

Wendy asked again, almost expecting him to respond.

Her knees buckled, making Kevin try to go to her before Julie grabbed hold of her arm and made her wait. The two of them stared at Wendy as she feel to her knees just a foot or so away from Ian's body. Shaking, Wendy eyed the sign where most of the remains of him were smashed under. Blood soaked through the knees of her jeans as she stared at him, her eyes looking at his blank ones.

"Ian?"

She said softly before she reached out and gently brushed away his bangs that had fallen on his pale blood splattered face. For a brief second her fingertips brushed against his skin which was still warm. Looking at him, her breath caught as she watched his finger still twitch. Finally Kevin slowly watched over, afraid as he touched Wendy's shoulder.

The last firework went off, lighting up the horrible bloody mess that was left around the sign.

"Wendy?"

He asked as Julie stood back crying.

Wendy looked over at Kevin and almost as if she was dreaming she said…

"We need to go get someone, he needs help Kevin."

Kevin took a second before looking at the smashed up remains of Ian splattered all over the grass.

"Wendy…"

Kevin began to say, instead Wendy looked at Ian and began to shake even worse.

"Can't you see he's hurt?

Kevin gulped before shaking his head.

"Wendy…he's dead."

"NO!"

Wendy screamed before flinching away from his hand. Kevin jumped back before Wendy stumbled closer on her knees before touching his hand which wasn't moving any more.

"Ian…it's me Wendy, we're gonna get help for you, don't worry…"

"Wendy…"

Kevin stared before eyeing Julie, who seemed just as stunned as him. Tears running down her face, Wendy shook Ian's shoulder, making the body move for a second, his eyes still blank and staring straight ahead.

"IAN! WAKE UP!"

Wendy screamed before shaking him again. Kevin stood back, not exactly knowing what to do next. Standing there, he looked for Julie for help and didn't find any. Instead he stood there, burned, bloody, and still completely shaken up as Wendy shook and cried over the splattered remains of Ian who had in fact shown up minutes ago just to kill her.

Unknown to him and anyone else…Ian was indeed still going to kill Wendy.

Only this would take nearly nine months.

_**Later…**_

It took five paramedics to drag Wendy away from Ian's body.

The ambulances and police had arrived just a few minutes later. There was a full panic in the parking-lot and even a chopper had flown by twice.

The police were walking through the field as Perry and Ian's bodies were loaded up.

When the police and paramedics came, Wendy had hissed at them like a wild animal. When they tried to lead her away again she began kicking and screaming and clutched onto Ian's lifeless arm.

She cried for them to help him, that they were acting like idiots just standing around, that they needed to get his heart started again. Instead they just watched in pure pity as Wendy cried against Ian's lifeless body, nuzzling his bloody thick black hair and asking him to just say something and wake up.

Ian's upper half laid there surrounded by the blood.

Kevin and Julie watched as one of the paramedics attempted to inject her with something. Instead Wendy began to fight, thrashing her head from side to side and screaming as they dragged her away from his body. The paramedics struggled as Wendy kept screaming his name before they loaded her into an ambulance and sedated her. Julie stood back almost in a daze as Kevin gave their names and their parent's numbers. Wendy laid down on the stretcher in the back of the ambulance softly crying as they strapped her down.

"Please help him…please…"

She muttered before her eyes slipped shut. For a second the paramedics eyed each other before one felt her pulse and nodded. The back doors were slammed shut and the sirens and lights came on as they drove out of the field.

Kevin watched as two officers stood around the mess of Ian's remains as a woman in what appeared to be a white plastic jumpsuit came over with another man carrying a black rubber body bag. Feeling sick to his stomach, Kevin turned away.

Behind him they took photos of Ian's body and then very carefully lifted his body and placed it in the body bag. Ian's torso was dripping and torn to shreds. His blank eyes stared up at the night sky before they zipped his body in. One by one for the next hour they took evidence bags and labeled and put as much as Ian as they could before placing a total of fifteen bags into a second body bag. Snapping the last of the photos as the fallen sign was lifted by a crane that was brought in, all that was left was the indented grass and blood that was all ready beginning to pool and turn color in the grass.

Ian's remains were brought straight to the hospital…the very same hospital Wendy was at.

Ian's step-father was called with news that he had been killed and he was supposed to come down to I.D the body. With a grumble, Ian's step-dad hung up the phone and two officers were sent down to his house to bring him to the station. Nearly everyone in town knew he was a drunk, but it surprised them all that he didn't even seem shocked nor bothered after waking him from his couch which was littered with beer bottles.

Once taken to the morgue, the same morgue that held Erin's remains, the metal draw was pulled open and the doctor warned Ian's step-father to prepare himself. Slowly unzipping the bag, Ian's pale face was revealed. His eyes had now been closed by one of the paramedics. Stopping right before his chest, the doctor opened the body bag enough for him to see, after such a horrible accident he knew unzipping the bag the rest of the way wouldn't be a good idea…seeing that Ian's lower half was in another body bag below them.

Ian's step-dad chewed gum and stared down at Ian with bloodshot eyes.

"How did he die?"

He asked in a deep rough voice.

The doctor cleared his throat.

"There seemed to be a terrible accident, the town's steel sign that was up on a cable crane car broke and the impact must have…"

Ian's step-dad waved his hand before shaking his head.

"Spare me doc…he got smashed up real good didn't he? Well…good thing it happened, I knew that kid wouldn't live to see twenty…better off anyways."

Turning, Ian's step-dad walked away leaving a very stunned doctor.

Looking down at the young boy, the doctor sighed. There wouldn't be an autopsy until tomorrow even though the cause of death appeared clear. Zipping up the body bag, Ian's pale blood stained face was shut off by any light. Sealed inside the body bag, the doctor pushed him back into the draw where his body laid in the cool darkness.

After Ian's step-father signed a few papers, he left and went straight to the closet bar to celebrate. He had finally gotten rid of that stupid dumb ass of a step-son he had gotten. Now he was free…

Upstairs, Wendy laid in her hospital bed sedated as the nurses changed her into a hospital gown and began hooking her up to an I.V. The doctor said it was just delayed shock as Julie and her mother waited nervously outside.

As the nurse tugged off Wendy's torn and bloody jeans she stopped and sucked in a quick breath.

"What?"

The other nurse asked as she positioned Wendy's head on the pillow. Her pale face now clean of any blood.

The other nurse waved over as the two women looked down in-between Wendy's dirty legs. Around her inner thighs were bruised and she didn't have any panties on. She was torn, and bleeding.

"You think she was…"

"Yeah it looks like it, get doctor Anderson in here right away."

Wendy meanwhile slept, even though her mother's cries a few minutes later after hearing her beautiful bright daughter may have been raped just hours before hand. Instead she just slept, in a dark abyss where she continued to see Ian's grinning face as he pointed to her.

"It's you Wendy! You're dead!"

A little before morning her eyes fluttered open and she found her mother and Julie asleep in the chairs beside her bed. Outside it was still dark and all she heard was the click and buzz of the machines around her. Taking a second, she didn't know where she was.

Her throat hurt and her head was pounding, also her insides were still sore.

"Mom?"

She said in a cracked low voice.

Her mother shifted in her chair before opening her eyes and sitting straight up. Leaning closer she took her hand.

"Wendy?"

Julie woke up as well.

"Where am I?"

"The hospital, it's okay we're here…"

Wendy's eyes shifted from side to side.

"Where's Kevin?"

"He's home, he kept trying to see you but I told him you needed your rest."

"Why am I here?"

Wendy saw her mother looked tired and very worried.

"The doctor says it's shock because of what happened…"

Wendy took a second and knew she couldn't sit up. Her head was still pounding and her insides felt torn apart. Taking a second she relaxed before looking at Julie.

"Where's Ian?"

Julie and her mother exchanged a quick look before Julie sat forward, touching her arm.

"Wendy, Ian's dead…don't you remember?"

_It's you Wendy! You're dead!_

Wendy's eyes widened.

"No…"

"Wendy…"

'NO! YOUR LYING!"

"Wendy!"

Wendy tried to sit up and hissed in pain, her mother's hands were on her right away.

"Wendy please, you need to stop!"

"I just wanna see him! Please stop doing this to me, just let me see him!"

"Wendy he was trying to kill you! What's wrong with you?"

"IAN!"

Wendy began to thrash back and forth, struggling against her mother and Julie's grip. Just then the nurse's call button was pressed by Julie as she watched her mother try her hardest to keep her in bed. She couldn't believe the way she was acting. Wendy had always been the level headed one.

Now she was acting insane.

While Wendy had been sedated the nurses did a rape kit on her, and low and behold she had either had sex or was raped within the last couple of hours. Julie over heard the doctor telling her mother outside that the chances of Wendy just having sex was slim since there had been damage on her down below and from the marks on her inner thighs it had been forceful.

Her mother could barley wrap her mind about what was happening. Instead they just waited for her to wake up to hear everything.

Now Julie wasn't so sure…maybe Wendy had just had sex with someone…maybe with that psycho Ian who had tried to kill them.

But it didn't make sense.

"IAN!"

Wendy screamed again. Before anyone knew it two nurses came rushing in with a needle. Wendy struggled crying as they held her down and injected her.

"Please, let me see him…I want Ian…please…"

She cried.

Julie stood back with her scared mother as the nurses stood by Wendy's bed, watching her very slowly begin to calm down.

All the while the same words echoed in her head.

"It's you Wendy! You're dead!"


	5. Chapter 5

_**2 days later…**_

"Wendy, darling…please just talk to me. Tell me what happened."

Wendy sat up in her hospital bed, propped up by a few pillows behind her and staring out blankly at the window. It was a beautiful warm summer day, and she never felt so empty and alone before in her entire life.

Her mother looked exhausted. Sitting beside her she placed her hand on Wendy's arm and waited for her to say anything about what happened. The police reports had been filled out, and the investigation was over. It just seemed like a horrible last couple of weeks with all the deaths. Somehow it all didn't seem possible.

But now it was over, nobody else had died and the town was just beginning to try it's hardest in being the same sleepy peaceful little place so many enjoyed to live in. The field had been cleaned out, and the sign that had killed Ian was scraped. The bloodstains hosed off by a few workers who stared at the ground where Ian had laid just days ago and shook their heads.

"Damn shame what happened here…two kids getting killed in all. Guess that just shows the two for celebrating something stupid…"

The grass where Ian's body had laid was now clean and mowed over.

At the funeral home, they had informed Ian's step-father that there were limits to what they could do. Smoking a cigarette, Ian's step-dad said he didn't give a flying fuck if they just threw Ian's remains in the trash. Thinking for a second he shrugged and said just to cremate him if it was cheaper. There wouldn't be any service either. When they told him they could call once the remains were taken care of so he could pick them up, Ian's step-father simply stared and shook his head.

"I don't want em, throw them out."

They sighed watching him leave. With that they unzipped the destroyed remains of Ian, undressed him and began to process of cremation. Wheeling his upper half on a table, the mortician stared down and sighed deeply.

"My son is about this kid's age…"

Sighing off on a chart, he went about his day.

At that same exact time, Wendy still hadn't said anything in the hospital. Instead she just sat, staring out the window and silently crying. The doctors claimed it was delayed shock, and that within time she would slowly begin to slap out of it.

Her mother finally asked her, if something had happened before the accident a few nights before.

"Honey, you can tell me…did someone…force themselves on you?"

Wendy's big brown eyes drifted over to her.

"What?"

Her voice sounded dry and weak. Her mother nervously played with her slacks and looked at her, holding back from crying.

"Honey, did someone rape you?"

Wendy looked completely shocked.

"Rape?"

Wendy's mother cleared her throat, wanting to say anything of comfort before her daughter slowly shook her head.

"No mom, nobody raped me…"

"But the doctor's…"

"I made love with Ian before everything happened…I loved him."

Her mother took a second, blinking she sat up straight.

"What?"

"Ian…he loved me, we were going to run away together. Then…"

She shut her eyes and began to silently weep. Her mother watched her, not knowing exactly what to think of what her daughter just said. Julie had told her that Ian had snapped because his girlfriend Erin, that goth looking girl who she had read about in the newspaper after some accident at the Build It store downtown. She knew this Ian kid was involved with her and after hearing what Julie and that nice kid Kevin said…Ian was coming to hurt Wendy.

She barely knew who the kid was, besides his mother many years ago who died who was a hairdresser. She knew he was also in her class, and was one of the kids who got off the roller coaster that horrible night.

She would have known if something was going on between him and her daughter. They were close, and besides…it hadn't been that long since Jason died. Wendy loved Jason…poor sweet Jason who she had begun to think as her own son. The boy who had been seeing her daughter for the past few years, and the boy she truly believed would end up being her son-in-law.

"Wendy…"

She tried to say something again but couldn't. Instead she simply sighed and softly told her that the doctor said she could leave today if she was up to it. She thought maybe once she got Wendy home her head would clear. The rape kit had tested positive, and yesterday they had given Wendy the morning after pill just in case. Unknown to her or anyone else Wendy said she had taken it, but really had spit it out. They didn't say what the pill was for, but she didn't trust it. She wanted to be alert and awake in case something happened. They had informed her Ian was dead, but she didn't want to believe it. Her grip on reality had been broken and all she wanted was to see his face.

She knew she had to get herself together and leave the hospital.

Looking at her mother she quickly wiped her eyes and said she wanted to go home. That she wanted to sleep in her own bed, and just forget about it. Her mother leaned closer, telling her she didn't have to be ashamed. That the police found her car wrecked on the side of the road. She asked her if something really did happen, and if it did they could get through it together.

Instead Wendy shook her head telling her mother a lie, a fantasy she had cooked up in her head these past two days.

She said that nobody knew about Ian and her, not even Kevin. That they began seeing each other after the funerals and that he comforted her after Jason had died. That he had planned on leaving Erin and wanted to follow her to school the next year.

Her mother found it hard to believe that she could hide something so big.

She said even though it was just for a month or so they loved each other and were going to leave as soon as the summer was over.

"What about the photos, Julie and Kevin…"

Wendy shook her head.

"I honestly believed there was a connection, just like when I got that feeling before the ride. I was driving myself crazy and obsessing over it…and now…"

Wendy lowered her head trying to control her tears.

"I…just wanna go home mom."

Her mother seemed to be buying it and squeezed her hand.

"Baby, are you sure…like I said you can tell me anything."

Wendy looked at her mother and slowly shook her head.

Before anything else could be said the nurse came in to check on them. The entire time Wendy spaced out, thinking back a few days ago to the horrible accident that happened at Build It with Erin. Wendy remembered before everything came crashing down how she looked at the boards and saw the connection with the photograph.

"There! There!"

She remembered before they fell off the high shelf's, how she had dove and tackled Ian to the ground. Even then she was trying to help him…trying to protect him. She remembered the empty hopeless cry after Erin had been killed and how she had locked eyes with his sickened tear filled ones.

Somehow everything else was a blur.

She knew what had happened, that was clear enough. She knew what had happened between Ian and herself on the side of the road, and what he had done to her.

But somehow she had turned it all around and pretended that ever since the roller coaster Ian had magically become her comfort. That in her mind he hadn't of been a distant stranger, someone she grew up with but now barley even talked nor looked at. Not someone who like herself had someone else and was heading in a complete different direction. Not someone who had completely snapped and had violently raped her on the side of the road and then attempted to come after her.

No, in her mind she made something else up, something that made perfect sense in the little she had left inside that mind of hers. She pretended a completely different set of events had taken place. That after the accident, he had been her comfort. That after Jason's funeral he was there and comforted her. She could see herself in his arms, crying against his chest and feeling him pet her hair.

She made up that for those few weeks they had fallen in love through this horrible tragedy. That they had begun seeing each other in private. That Ian admitted that as much as he cared for Erin, he saw himself slowly drifting away from her. She pretended that night after night she was able to cry and open up to him. That they would just spend hours and hours together talking and as always she would fall asleep in his arms.

She knew this fantasy happened the second the sign fell on Ian killing him. This made that reality go away, this one was safe…something she could hold onto. Something that would make her block out that horrible that had happened. That Ian laying in-between her two forced spread legs, pumping himself into her and climaxing inside of her hurt sore insides hadn't happened at all.

Instead she made a tragic romantic person in Ian, not that kid who had completely lost his mind and had attempted to kill her. She had been asleep when the nurses and doctor had checked herself, how danged and bruised she was down below.

But she lied, even if nobody believed her…she wouldn't have anyone, not even her mother say anything bad about Ian.

In fact, she had truly begun to believe that they had loved each other, completely unaware that yes in fact Ian had secretly in love with her for years. She pretended that through this madness they had fallen in love and what he did to her two days ago on the side of the road was simply just an act of love. That he just forced her to know how much they really loved each other.

Then, when he was chasing her and trying to get her back…he was killed before her very own eyes.

Wendy's insides hurt and she was exhausted. She just wanted to go home and somehow sort through what exactly had happened. She wished so badly she could just see him again, just hold him and have him comfort her.

Finally Wendy could go home.

Julie and her mom helped her out of the car and somehow things seemed so different. It was a beautiful bright summer morning and there didn't seem to be a cloud in the sky. Across the street the sprinklers were going off and kids on their bikes raced down the sidewalk. Wendy's big brown eyes gazed up at the house she had grown up in and nothing seemed real. She felt as if she was dreaming with her eyes open.

Julie took her arm and smiled, helping her up the walkway.

Wendy looked at their large front porch and the swing that Jason and her would sit on most nights, drinking ice tea and kissing as crickets chirped in distance.

Her mother took her keys and opened the door for them, right away the cool gust of the A.C made Wendy's skin shiver. Stepping inside, the three of them stood on the landing and Wendy saw now neat and clean her mother always seemed to keep the place, even though she seemed to be working all the time. This was her home, and this was where she had spent some of the happiest days of her life.

Her mother then rubbed her back gently.

"I'm going to go pick up some pizzas, we'll pop in a DVD and have a night together, just us girls."

Wendy forced a small smile.

"That sounds good but I might lay down for a while…I'm exhausted."

"Of course honey, do you need anything?"

"No I'm fine, I just want to lay in my own bed."

"Okay, if you need anything just call out, we'll get you when it's time to eat."

Wendy smiled as her mother kissed her cheek, walking slowly up the stairs she felt their eyes on her and faintly heard her mother ask Julie…

"Do you think she's okay?"

Once upstairs in the hallway, passing the framed photographs of her and her sister she found her room door and opened it. Right away she felt better, she was home and safe, nothing at the moment could hurt her. Taking a deep breath she brushed back her bangs and slowly shut the door behind her.

Walking over to her bed she glanced out the window and saw the kids still outside playing. Turning, she rubbed her arms and sat down. Her bed felt wonderful and as she laid back a huge weight seemed to lift off her. Laying there she stared up at the ceiling before something happened.

An arm gently went across her stomach and held her. Her eyes widening, she slowly turned and saw Ian laying beside her, dressed exactly the same way he was when he died.

Wendy gasped, unable to move, her eyes locked with his sad and tired ones. He looked as if he hadn't slept in days, his beautiful black hair laid against her pillows like dead wire.

"Ian?"

She said in complete and utter disbelief.

"Oh Wendy…I'm so sorry…"

Wendy's eyes began to fill with tears, feeling her insides shake she wanted to say so much, but before she could a knock on the door jolted her to look away. Right away the door opened and her mother stood there, worried.

"Wendy?"

Wendy quickly looked beside her and Ian was no longer there.

"Wendy do you want some tea?"

Wendy took a second, it looked as though someone had been lying there, and she even faintly smelled Ian's hair gel lingering in the air. Instead she took a second, still shaken and looked at her mother.

"Wendy? What's wrong?"

Wendy looked at her side of the bed and shook her head.

"Nothing…"

"Do you want tea honey?"

Wendy controlled her tears and forced a smile.

"No thanks mom, I just want some sleep."

"Okay honey, I love you…"

As her mother shut the door, Wendy's eyes didn't leave the other side of her bed.

"Yeah…I love you to."

Once she heard her mother's footsteps go down the hall, Wendy collapsed in bed, holding her pillows and crying.

"Please come back! Please!"


	6. Chapter 6

_**Two months later...**_

Wendy hunched over the toilet gagging before throwing up everything that she had eaten in the last twenty-four hours. Her throat burning from the acid, she dry heaved before spitting. Reaching up, she fumbled and flushed before leaning back and wiping her mouth. Feeling dizzy, her temples pounded.

At that exact moment her mother walked in and froze. Looking down at her daughter's pale face, the most terrible look entered her eyes.

"That's it, you're going to the doctor's. This has been going on for nearly two weeks."

Wendy slowly stood by before shaking her head.

"I'm fine..."

Going to the sink she began to wash her hands and splash cold water on her face. Her mother came behind her, gently putting her hands on her shoulders.

"Honey, you look horrible. You've been staying in-doors the entire summer, you won't see anyone, you barley talk to anyone, least of all me...all you do is stay up in your room and cry."

Wendy deeply sighed before turning, dark circles under each eye.

"Mom, I've just been through a lot...I'm going away to school soon and I've had a lot on my mind..."

Wendy's mother reached up, touching her daughter's clammy face.

"Exactly, I don't feel right about letting you leave with the way you've been acting. I understand you've been through a lot, in fact you've been through hell...but something isn't right. There's something your not telling me."

"Like what?"

"About that McKinley boy, I hear you crying his name out at night. The only time you leave the house is to visit his grave..."

"You've been following me?"

"No, Julie has. She's worried about you. She said you two were never close before all of this happened. In fact you two hung out with completely different crowds. I just don't understand all of this you've been saying. You were with Jason, and he was with that girl who died in the hardware store...I never heard you talk about him before, or even see him around..."

Wendy was becoming annoyed. All she wanted at this exact moment was to crawl back into bed and forget about everything.

"What's your point mom?"

"My point is..."

Her eyes looked her daughter up and down.

"My point is...I want you to take a pregnancy test."

"WHAT?"

"Wendy please, just tell me...are you late?"

"That's none of your business!"

"It very much is, you're my daughter and I love you."

Wendy tried to push away but her mother grabbed her arm.

"He did rape you didn't he? That's why your so ashamed?"

"Mother get away from me!"

Wendy struggled but her mother held a firm grip.

"Why? Why lie about it? It's nothing to be ashamed of...

"MOTHER STOP IT! IAN LOVED ME!"

That's when Wendy's mother looked in her daughter's wide brown eyes and saw the truth. Her face crumpling, she gathered her daughter into her arms and held her tight.

"Oh baby..."

Wendy stayed stiff, she just wanted to get away, instead her mother held her, silently weeping against her shoulder.

_**Later...**_

"Mom just leave me alone please!"

Wendy said through tears as she stood in the bathroom. Her mother stood on the other side of the locked door.

"Honey, it's been long enough, let me see."

Wendy stood in front of the sink and nervously tapped her fingers against the counter. She felt sick to her stomach again and just wanted to leave. Her mother on the other hand and ran out and bought a pregnancy test at the local drug store. Julie was out for the day with friends, being care free and enjoying the last of her summer.

Wendy screamed and cried when her mother came back, trying to hand her the box. She wanted to know why her mother didn't believe her and kept slapping the box out of her hands. Finally her mother shoved the box in her hands and with stern eyes she glared at her daughter.

"You take this test or I'll drag you to the hospital myself."

Wendy didn't want to, but knew this was the only way to get her off her back. The sooner this was over with, the quicker she could run back to her bedroom and fall asleep. The last month or so she kept dreaming about Ian.

Sighing, she picked the test up and stared at it. A few minutes had gone by since she took it, and how a horrible fluttering feeling had entered her stomach.

"Honey?"

Wendy stared at the test and blinked, reaching down she picked up the box it came in and turned it over to read the directions. Her eyes scanned it before returning to the test.

Blue.

"Oh my God..."

She softy said.

Reaching for the door, she turned the knob and opened the door. Right away Wendy's mother nearly fell in.

"What is it honey?"

Wendy right away burst into tears, pushing past her she ran down the hall and into her room, slamming the door behind her. Wendy's mother meanwhile stood puzzled for a moment before picking up the thrown test. Looking at it, right away her heart sank.

"Oh Jesus..."

The test was positive...Wendy was pregnant.


	7. Chapter 7

Wendy's large brown doe eyes stared up at her bedroom ceiling. She stared at the spinning fan in the darkness and felt the baby shift inside of her. Deeply sighing she tried to get comfortable but that was impossible. Glancing over she saw Ian sleeping beside her like she usually did most nights. She knew he really wasn't there, that's what the doctor's told her. That's what her mother and sister told her, but still...she couldn't believe it. She thought maybe it was just some cruel joke, some awful lie they were keeping up. She stared at him and sighed. He looked so real. He laid there in a black T-shirt, something he usually wore. His dark hair was laying on the pillow, and his pale smooth face looked peaceful as he slept. Wendy stared at him.

She knew he was real. She could touch him, smell him, kiss him...he had to be.

"Ian..."

She softly said reaching out to shake his shoulder to wake him. Just then the baby kicked her making her snap her eyes shut. In just a moment when she opened her eyes he was gone. She missed him so bad it hurt. Right away her hands went over her huge perfectly round stomach that stuck out. She was nearly nine months along.

"Ah..."

She softly cried as the baby moved again, kicking even harder.

The baby was being given up for adoption. Wendy was still a minor and her mother had put her foot down. She insisted that Ian had raped her and that Wendy was going through some sort of nervous break down. That she had her whole future ahead of her and wasn't ready to be a mother. Wendy, who hadn't really let everything sink in after their first doctor's visit began screaming her head off telling her mother she hated her, and that she loved Ian. In the end her mother visited the family lawyer and the papers were brought up to have the baby given up. Wendy hadn't put much thought about the baby, but screamed and fought her mother every step of the way. This was the last part of Ian she had left...that they loved each other, and that she wouldn't allow them to take her baby away. That's when she was went to the doctor's. They treated her like she was crazy, and Julie took her aside later telling her to quit saying Ian was alive. That she had to give the baby up, it only make sense...that she over heard her mother saying if she kept refusing they would put her away. Wendy locked herself in her room for days, crying.

Finally she gave in and told her mother it was best that they gave the baby up. That her mother had been right, she had been through a lot and wasn't ready to be a mother. Wendy just wanted the baby to have a good family, as much as it broke her heart to give it up. Her mother told her she would take the year off and stay home for the pregnancy, once the baby was born she could finally go back to school in the city as planned. By then Wendy had cut most ties with her friends, even Kevin who was away at school. Her mother had told Julie to keep her mouth shut about everything, it wasn't anybody's business.

Time past and the pregnancy went on.

Wendy was sick for so long, she wasn't taking pride in this pregnancy nor excited. Instead she knew as soon as her baby was born it would be ripped from her arms. She hated going to the doctor's, hated seeing her body grow, hated feeling it move inside of her. She thought when a woman was pregnant you were supposed to be older. Married, in love. She thought you were supposed to glow, have baby showers, plan a nursery, pick names out, be excited.

Wendy was none of these things.

She was just a young girl who was pregnant...impregnated by a violent rape. Carrying a dead guy's baby, and soon it would be given up. Never knowing what horrible events surrounded it being conceived. Wendy honestly didn't know if she wanted the baby, or if she would be able to live knowing she gave it up. But her mother had been stern. She was supportive of course and made sure Wendy was healthy and took care of herself, but Wendy knew this was a the dirty little secret. That as soon as the baby came, it would be gone.

She wondered if it would be a boy or girl? Her mother hadn't allowed the doctor's to tell them since she said it would be easier to give the baby up that way. She wondered if it would look at Ian at all...she wondered...

She tried to think of a life after this.

"NO IAN NO!"

She saw in a flash herself struggling as Ian went on top of her. Shooting up and gasping for breath. The same flashes went through her head when he stood underneath the sign that fateful night pointing.

"It's you Wendy! You're DEAD!"

Wendy tossed and turned.

Kevin had kept trying to see her along with a few of her other friends before they went away to school. She ignored them of course and none of them knew about the baby. Kevin send her a few emails asking if everything was okay but Wendy just deleted them. Kevin couldn't help her...nobody could.

Julie had tried so many times to talk with her, instead Wendy would just shut her out.

Her mother claimed she was just depressed and as soon as the baby was born, everything could go back to normal. She could finally go to school, live in the city, and start trying to forget what happened. For Wendy this seemed impossible. Just last month they had met with the agency that would help with the adoption. Wendy spaced out the entire time as the lawyers spoke. Her mother thought a closed adoption would be for the best. Wendy tuned out what these people were saying, instead she just sat there, signed the papers they pointed out and looked down at herself.

Growing inside there was the result of what Ian had done to her. Now everyone was talking about it as if it was just an object she could give away.

"Ah!"

Wendy cried as she sat up. These last few months had been hell. Nearly everyone she knew from their town had moved away and went to school. Julie wasn't spending too much time at the house lately, and her mother kept her cooped up, always fussing and saying she had to take it easy. Wendy knew the real reason was because her mother was afraid she was suffering a nervous break down and this pregnancy was just going to throw her over the edge.

Wendy felt ashamed as her stomach grew each day, knowing inside there was Ian's baby. The last real part of him. Wendy wished now even though she was so confused that they had gotten an abortion. She rather the baby be read than to be with somebody else.

She honestly couldn't see what she was going to do after this.

The baby shifted again and a horrible cramp came, making Wendy sit up, snapping her eyes shut. Her back had been aching and the cramps were getting worse. Just then an odd feeling came over her before a gush of water soaked her bed sheets. Looking down in utter shock, she saw her water had just broke,

_**2005**_

"God this is stupid..."

Erin complained as she stood beside Ian in line at gym. Erin was dressed in shorts and a band T-shirt. Her arms covered in bracelets and spiked jewelry. Ian stood beside her in sweats and a faded T-shirt. He hated gym, not because he didn't like the exercise, or sports. In fact he had liked sports a lot...but simply because his step dad saw it as a waste of time he never got a chance to play sports like hockey or track, two things that interested him very much. He viewed people like Jason and Kevin with reassessment. He was bitter that they had normal families, that they could be the jocks and enjoy high school without a care in the world. He pretended he hated school spirit and all the high school games, but the truth was he was jealous and wished he could just enjoy himself and act his age for once.

But no, he had to work his job, and get through school. Soon enough by the time next year when Erin and him graduated they would have enough money to leave this town once and for all.

But today he felt awful, he hated having gym today because his step dad had given him a pretty nasty kick to the ribs, hard enough that he thought he might have cracked one. Of course he tried his hardest to hide this from Erin who often worried and just said he slept the wrong way.

The truth was it was killing him.

Trying not to take heavy breaths he stood in line, listening to Erin complain before Wendy walked in front of him with her boyfriend Jason. Wendy was in shorts and a T-shirt and her nice chestnut colored hair was drawn back in a ponytail. Ian watched her, smiling.

She sure looked cute today.

Jason pecked her on the cheek before running over to Kevin and all the other dumb jocks across the way. Watching her, he saw her get in line to climb the rope which some students were having a hard time with.

Ian sighed, he hated to admit this but he liked Wendy a lot. He knew he loved Erin, but something deep down inside of him couldn't help but keep his eyes on her whenever she entered a room. She seemed so...

Perfect.

Smirking with mild amusement, forgetting his pain he watched her as she grabbed into the rope and began to climb. Her long slender legs looked wonderful from this view and right away he felt guilty. Why was he even looking? He had an amazing girlfriend right beside him and here he was looking at some sob's legs. Trying to tune in to whatever Erin was ranting about, he watched Wendy climb high and higher.

Finally she reached the top.

One of her friends down below that Ian didn't know cheered and began to wave up at Wendy.

"That's it Wendy! Way to go!"

Wendy laughed and waved down when she lost her footing. It all happened in a split second but Ian saw it In a dash he ran over just in time as Wendy slipped and screamed. Everyone in the gym froze and looked as Wendy went crashing down.

Ian just in time was there at the bottom and caught her.

Both slammed down hard onto the floor and the pain Ian felt in his ribs screamed at the top of it's lungs. For a second or two he thought he was going to pass out as his vision began to blur. Laying on the floor with Wendy on top of him everyone came running including the gym teachers.

"WENDY!"

Jason yelled running over.

Ian blinked before Wendy gathered herself up slightly, her hands were badly burned from the rope and her big brown eyes looked scared. Mr. Larkin knelt down.

"You okay?"

Wendy nodded, shaken.

"Yeah, I slipped."

Jason burst through the crowd and ran over to Wendy.

"Jesus! Wendy! Are you okay?"

Wendy nodded before Lewis laughed looking down at Ian.

"Nice save McKinley!"

Ian who felt slightly dazed from the fall just rolled his eyes as Erin offered her hand to help. Right away Mr. Larkin stood up and blew his whistle.

"All right show is over, get back to your laps!"

Everyone slowly began to walk away and go back to what they were doing. Uninterested that Wendy could have very much died. Ian stood up, thinking he was going to pass out from the pain, when Jason reached over and tapped his shoulder. Turning, Ian saw Jason with his arm around Wendy.

"Um, thanks dude."

Ian shook his head.

"Don't mention it."

Wendy and him made eye contact for his a second before Erin yanked him away.

Later that day when school was let out Erin had to stay late to make up a test. Ian was going to take his van and go to work since another shift opened up. He really didn't feel up to it since his side had been killing him all day, worse after he caught Wendy, but he knew he needed the money. Very slowly he made it across the parking lot when he heard her call out his name...

"Ian!"

Ian stopped as Wendy ran over, her book bag thrown over her shoulder. Ian suddenly felt nervous as he stood beside his van. Walking over, Wendy smiled.

"Listen, I didn't get a chance to thank you..."

Ian smirked.

"Don't mention it."

"I can't believe you caught me, we're lucky we didn't break anything."

"Yeah...lucky catch that's all."

Wendy smiled.

"Well, it was awesome Ian...thanks you saved my life."

Smiling at him she touched his arm for just a brief second before turning and walking back to her car. Ian watched her, now ignoring the pain in his ribs, knowing it was well worth it.

Not knowing that a year from now he would violently rape and try and kill her, and impregnate her.

_**Present**_

Wendy sat up in the hospital bed, her hair drawn back and sweat rolling down her face. Monitors were hooked up to her very swollen stomach that stuck out perfectly on her small frame. She screamed at the top of her lungs as another contraction hit her.

Her mother squeezed her hand.

She had been in labor for nearly an hour now.

Her sister wasn't allowed in and was in the waiting room.

Wendy cried as the contraction felt as if she was being torn apart. Crying, she screamed and gritted through her teeth. She knew once this was over the adoption agency would come and it would all be over.

She had never felt such horrible pain before in her life, it kept hitting her once after another after another and still the nurse said she wasn't ready yet.

They had given her something for the pain which numbed her from the waist down but still the pain seemed just as worse. Crying, Wendy just wanted it to stop.

"HELP ME!"

She screamed. The nurse tried to have her count as the contraction passed but it wasn't helping.

Something was wrong.

"IAN!"

She screamed at the top of her lungs, she just wanted Ian.

Suddenly a monitor went off loudly, the nurse ran over to it before hurrying out the room. Wendy's mother nervously looked at it before looking down at her daughter.

"Shhh, honey it's all right."

Wendy laid back crying and tossing her head from side to side.

"Mom, I want Ian, where's Ian...please..."

Sighing, her mother looked down at her with nothing but pity in her eyes.

Just then the doctor and three nurses hurried in.

"Excuse me Mrs. Christensen, you need to leave right away..."

Wendy's mother looked.

"What?"

"Please..."

Her mother began to argue but the nurses hurried her out. Laying there now alone, Wendy found the pain getting worse and worse. Laying there she put her hands on her large pregnant stomach and struggled to breath.

One of the nurses put an oxygen mask over her face as she stared up at all the bright lights. Right away the doctor checked the monitor before the nurses forced her legs to spread apart as wide as they could go. Crying, Wendy tossed back and forth before they held her down.

"Wendy, we need you to start pushing, the baby's heart rate is going down..."

Wendy shook her head, no she wasn't ready...she couldn't do this.

She wanted Ian.

Laying there she looked at her stomach and remembered Ian on top of her thrusting away before climaxing and filling her with this...the same thing that made this baby inside of her. Feeling like it was killing her she begged for her mother before the nurses bend her two spread legs and told her to start breathing.

"I can't!"

Wendy cried, she wasn't ready.

The doctor wheeled over in front of her open legs and told her to start pushing. Laying back, Wendy struggled to keep herself from passing out before she started to push.

"Okay one, two, three...PUSH!"

Wendy screamed leaning forward and snapping her eyes shut as she pushed, her face growing flush. The doctor counted before finally telling her to stop. Crying, Wendy laid back and for a brief moment heard Ian say in her head...

"It's you Wendy! You're dead!"


	8. Chapter 8

"_It's you Wendy...your dead!"_

"NO!"

Wendy screamed as she sat forward in the delivery room. Everything had happened so quickly she couldn't seem to remember exactly how she got there. The last thing that was fully clear was that she was in the hospital room. Her contractions had been getting worse and her mother was asked to leave the room. The pain was becoming more and more intense and the doctor asked her to push.

After that everything seemed fuzzy, her memory wouldn't allow herself to think back that far. Instead she was now in a different room, sitting up on the edge of the table, her legs spread by sirups and the doctor clad in scrubs sitting in between them and working.

They had given her something and now she was mostly numb from the waist down. It still didn't help the pain much, but at least now she didn't feel like she was going to pass out.

Oxygen had been on her until the nurses helped her sit up. Instead of asking for her mother she muttered Ian's name over and over again in a slightly dazed state. Finally she sat forward, trying her hardest to push as she felt the baby shift inside of her.

These past nine months had gone by in a flash. She had honestly suffered a nervous break down after the rape and turned that horrible evening into something else. Taking Ian, who was a troubled half insane person himself and making her attacker into something he wasn't. She had been lying to herself so what was left of her mind wouldn't snap knowing that at age eighteen she had been violently raped on the side of the road.

The accident hadn't been enough, or loosing her friends and Jason. It was the fact she had seen it and there was nothing she could have done to stop it. Then slowly feeling her control, something she had always kept close beginning to spin out of control and more and more of her friends died. Kevin had been the only one to believe her...

Then Erin happened, and she should have known then that Ian was finally pushed to the edge. That night happened when she had thought she had figured out the photos and instead Ian had attacked her, and raped her. Never would she knew that as trouble as he was, a poor lonely abused young man, he really did care for her. Sadly her mind had been pushed to the limit and he lost control much like her. Instead he turned it into something awful.

Those ten minutes or so on the side of the road, helpless as Ian laid in between her two spread legs, swearing, pumping, and gritting his teeth as he impregnated her. Unknown to both of them, when he finally released, that horrible warmth filling her, he had put the last real part of him inside of her. An act so horrible, any child that would be born from that wouldn't be right.

An less than a half an hour later, he died, screaming and shouting at her. Before Wendy's eyes Ian was killed, his body torn apart.

Her mind had finally snapped. Visions of him laying on top of her, pinning her down as she struggled. The pain was he ripped into her, and finally coming inside. The horrible feeling knowing that he had lost his mind and she would never be in control again.

She tried to make up lies and hide away, pretending she could see and feel him. That he hadn't of died nor did such a horrible thing to her.

These nine months she spent locked up in her house. She didn't want to see family or friends. She refused to move, yet stayed in her room nearly every day. She was pregnant and ashamed. This baby was a result of the rape from Ian. The result of something awful he had done shortly before he was killed. She knew he would have never guessed right before that large steel sign fell on him that he had gotten Wendy pregnant. That his baby was inside of her and would twist whatever was left of the real her into an empty shell.

Wendy remembered just pushing everyone away, sleeping most of the time and crying alone. Whenever she did this he would come to her and everything would be all right. Her mother and sister had tried their hardest with her, but she pushed away.

She felt ashamed every time she went to the doctors and was looked over. Every time her stomach grew and grew with Ian's baby moving inside. She couldn't stand it, she felt like a ticking time bomb. Part of her thought maybe she could talk her mother into not letting her give the baby up for adoption. That was the whole reason abortion hadn't ever been brought up. She wondered what it would really be like to be a mother? To hold the baby in her arms? But she knew her mother was right, as much as she tried to make up this fantasy that she loved Ian, the truth would never go away.

Every time she would look at this baby, she would remember the rape.

Now once this was over, those nine months would be in her past. The baby would be given up and she could finally move on. For a brief second though all the pain she even thought that maybe she could start getting help. Maybe then she could figure out her feelings with Ian, and how she truly felt about him.

And out there, somewhere would be the baby. Part Ian and part her. It would never know who it's parents were and what a horrible thing happened when it came to be.

Wendy squeezed one of the nurses' hands and cried as she bore down with all her might, feeling the baby begin to move. Panting, she pushed as hard as she could, before the doctor nodded.

"Come on Wendy! Give us another good push!"

Wendy snapped her eyes shut, sweat rolling down her pain filled face. She remembered less than nine months ago Ian laying in between her legs, giving one last pump before coming inside of her. Now this result would be torn out from her within moments and finally the reality of Ian's death would hit her.

The doctor counted as Wendy pushed,

"One...two...three..."

Wendy screamed pushing before releasing, gasping for air the monitors all beeped before the doctor nodded.

"Okay I see the head, give us another good push Wendy."

Wendy had never been in so much pain before in her life. Crying, she laid back shaking her head.

"No..."

"Come on Wendy, it's almost there...let's go...another push now!"

Wendy leaned forward, screaming as she pushed with all her might remembering that night as the fireworks lit up the sky and Ian pointed to her.

"It's you Wendy...your dead!"

Wendy screamed before she sat up and still for a moment. Suddenly her vision began to blur as her eyes rolled back into her head.

"Wendy?"

The doctor asked before she fell back, her legs still spread as the monitors still beeping.

Right before darkness took over, Wendy knew the photo was right. Ian did in fact cause her death...

The monitors all flat lined.

Right away the nurses looked before the doctor reached forward and tried to pull the rest of the baby out.

"Compressions stat!"

One of the nurses laced her hands together and began to slowly pump up and down on Wendy's chest as another one put an oxygen mask over her face. The monitor continued to loudly flat line.

The nurse counted under her breath.

"One, two, three..."

The doctor watched the monitor before finally pulling the baby out which came easy as it slid into his hands. Right away the tiny infant which was covered in goo and blood began to scream. The doctor hurried, cutting the cord before handing the baby over to one of the nurses who took it across the room. Standing up, the doctor lifted Wendy's legs from the sirups and closed them before circling around. Taking over from the nurse, he began to give Wendy CPR. Pumping down on her chest, he watched the monitor.

"Come on Wendy..."

Nothing.

Right away one of the nurses wheeled over the crash cart. Opening up Wendy's gown, the doctor took them.

"Charging to 500...clear!"

Pressing down, he shocked Wendy, who's body slightly moved. Looking at the monitor he shook his head.

"Charge again to 500..."

The crash cart began to loudly beep as another nurse injected a syringe into her IV. Waiting, the doctor lifted the paddles.

"Clear!"

Wendy didn't move. Shaking his head, the doctor swore under his breath.

"Again!"

The nurses waited before nodding and the doctor pressed the paddles down,

"Clear!"

Nothing,

The monitor was still flat. After a moment or two the doctor shook his head.

"Damnit..."

Wendy laid there lifeless on the delivery table before one of the nurses looked at the clock.

"Time of death, 5:47."

The nurses and doctor all stood around stunned as Wendy's body laid there, for once in what seemed like a very long time, a look of pure peace seemed to show in her young and pale face.

Across the way, the nurse was cleaning up the baby, wrapping it up in a blanket, the baby had stopped crying for the moment.

The doctor looked over with exhausted and sad eyes.

"What is it?"

The nurse holding the baby stared at Wendy and sighed.

"It's a girl."


End file.
